


Elas poderiam ser felizes

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Unhappy Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Elas poderiam ser felizes, mas não seriam.





	Elas poderiam ser felizes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [They could be happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861890) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #074 - happily/unhappily ever after (felizes/infelizes para sempre).

Elas poderiam ser felizes.

Havia um final a vista, algo tão raro em guerras, e ainda mais em uma podridão. Quantos dos seus predecessores tiveram uma oportunidade assim? Elas podiam terminar isso, salvando inúmeras vidas no processo, e se afastar de tudo.

Elas poderiam ser felizes, se afastar juntas no pôr-do-sol, como o tipo de coisa que só acontecia em histórias.

Ela e Leliana poderiam encontrar um vilarejo calmo para viver. E ficariam entediadas dentro do primeiro mês e sairiam buscando aventuras, porque esse era o tipo de pessoa que eram. Nenhuma delas foi realmente feita para uma vida pacífica, mas ter a alternativa de viver assim era certamente uma tentação. Afinal, elas ainda podiam manter uma casinha agradável como um refúgio, um lugar para voltar entre as muitas aventuras que certamente teriam.

Elas poderiam ser felizes, juntas, pelo resto de suas vidas.

E não seriam.

Neria tentou, ela realmente tentou tomar uma decisão diferente. Haviam alternativas, afinal, a única coisa que não poderia alegar era que ela não teve escolha e, ainda assim… ela não teve uma escolha. Não realmente. Não uma escolha que ela poderia fazer.

Ela não estava muito acostumada com a ideia de livre arbítrio, durante a maior parte da sua vida ter uma escolha significava decidir que livro pegar no pouco tempo livre que ela tinha. A primeira vez que ela realmente pode decidir alguma coisa foi quando ela rejeitou a sugestão do demônio, o que mesmo assim não foi tanto uma escolha, já que ela teria sido destruída rapidamente se tivesse escolhido diferente.

Então aconteceu toda aquela situação com Jowan, que provou que ela não era muito boa em fazer escolhas. Ela teria apostado sua vida na inocência de Jowan, e de certa forma, ela tinha apostado, só para descobrir que ela estava errada. Se ela tivesse denunciado ele, nada disso teria acontecido, e ela jamais teria sido obrigada a se tornar uma Grey Warden, e então ela teria morrido na Torre do Círculo, ou quando o desastre aconteceu, ou algum dia em um futuro distante, e, de qualquer forma, isso não fazia uma diferença.

Ela ainda não tinha certeza do que exatamente pensar sobre o que aconteceu na Torre do Círculo. Quando ela partiu pela primeira vez, era como se ela finalmente estivesse livre, mas agora ela se perguntava se simplesmente havia trocado uma gaiola por uma coleira. Ainda era uma boa troca, ela podia viajar e ver o mundo e fazer a diferença, mas não havia como negar que ela estava presa, por seu sangue de todas as coisas, e que ela estava sendo usada como uma ferramenta da mesma forma que teria sido quando seu treinamento na Torre do Círculo terminasse.

E então o Warden Duncan morreu e Alistair provou estar mais do que disposto a aceitar a liderança de outra pessoa, e, de repente, ela tinha que tomar todas as decisões, sabendo que haviam vidas dependendo disso, mas sem saber qual era a coisa certa a fazer.

Às vezes, ela cometia erros. E às vezes, ela conseguia corrigir esses erros a tempo. Aprender como pensar por si mesma, e para outros, era um trabalho em andamento, e uma habilidade que provavelmente não teria tempo de desenvolver apropriadamente.

Ela ainda não tinha contado para Leliana. Como poderia? Leliana era a melhor escolha que ela já tinha tomado. Depois de tudo que ela passou nas mãos de humanos, coisas que ela mal podia se lembrar de antes da Torre do Círculo, e as atitudes dos Templários, mesmo de magos como ela quando eram humanos, ela nunca pensou que poderia amar uma humana, especialmente uma que não era uma maga. Era uma simples questão de autopreservação, com mais frequência do que não, eles a viam como um monstro, ou menos do que eles de alguma forma, então ela mantinha sua distância, só tendo feito amizade com um ou dois magos humanos no tempo em que viveu na Torre do Círculo.

Mas Leliana era diferente. Leliana não a temia, ou pensava nela como sendo inferior. Leliana nunca fez com que se sentisse menos do que outra pessoa, ou que tinha algo a provar. Com Leliana, ela podia simplesmente ser.

Nunca esteve mais feliz do que isso, apesar da podridão e da responsabilidade e da possibilidade muito real de que nem todos eles sobreviveriam a isso. Ela tinha amigos, ela tinha uma namorada que lhe fazia sentia amada e protegida, e ela tinha um cachorro que era melhor do que a maior parte das pessoas que conhecia. Tudo tinha virado caos e as pessoas estavam morrendo, mas ela era mais feliz do que tinha sido na relativa segurança do Círculo.

Ela estava feliz e Leliana estava feliz e elas poderiam ser felizes, depois que tudo isso terminasse, mas não seriam.

Morrigan lhe explicou quais eram as alternativas disponíveis para impedir o Arquidemônio. Um Grey Warden tinha que o matar, e então ou morrer, ou fazer com que seu espírito passasse para uma criança realizando um ritual sombrio. O que significava que ela tinha que escolher entre morrer, mandar Alistair para a sua morte, ou convencer Alistair e Morrigan a dormirem juntos quando nenhum deles gostaria disso, e então forçar uma criança a viver com um poder que eles nem podiam começar a entender. Não era exatamente uma escolha, quando analisada dessa forma.

Neria era muitas coisas, mas ela não era uma covarde, e ela não poderia mandar outra pessoa para morrer em seu lugar. Alistair faria isso, se ela pedisse, ela tinha certeza disso, da mesma forma que tinha certeza de que ele dormiria com Morrigan se fosse Neria quem se pedisse. Mas não era justo pedir nenhuma dessas coisas dele, então realmente só uma escolha restava a ela.

Neria teria que morrer. Salvando vidas incontáveis, mas deixando Leliana sozinha. Também não era justo, mas era o menor dos males. Ela nunca pensou que realmente haveria um final feliz para ela depois de tudo isso, de qualquer forma.

Elas poderiam ser felizes, mas não seriam.


End file.
